El Amor de un Hombre-Lobo
by Lupina
Summary: CAPITULO 5: Qué decide Cleo? Que hará Snape? Que hará Voldemort???
1. Confiesa

Nota de la autora: a ver, antes de que empiecen a leer debo dar algunas explicaciones... tuve que cambiar un poco la condición de la transformación de hombre lobo de Remus Lupin para que la romántica historia entre el y yo *COUGH COUGH* digo entre el y Cleo fuera perfecta. Y también, ya sé que los partidos de Quidditch normalmente se juegan en la mañana, pero bueno...  
  
El Amor de un Hombre-Lobo  
  
-Pst, apurate, Cleo, que ya se va el tren!  
  
-Ya voy!!!  
  
Cleo estaba muy emocionada. Su 5to año en Hogwarts iba a comenzar, y por fin, después meses de espera, podría ver al chico que le robaba el corazón. Además, ya se había encontrado con su mejor amiga Lily.  
  
(Lily) - Vamos Cleo, que ya subieron los chicos!  
  
(Cleo) - Si si aquí estoy! Ya subió Remus?  
  
(Lily) - Te digo que si! Y también James! Vamos!  
  
Las dos chicas subieron al bus, entre arreglándose el cabello y viendo que todo estuviera bien con su ropa. A Cleo le había gustado Remus desde primer año, y lo mismo pasaba con James y Lily. La única diferencia, es que Lily se le había declarado a James, y él también a ella, ahora sólo había que esperar a que algo pasara. En cambio Cleo era muy tímida, y la idea de decirle algo a Remus sobre sus sentimientos ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente. Aún así, eran muy buenos amigos.  
  
Las chicas entraron en el vagón donde se encontraban Remus, James, Sirius y Peter.  
  
(Sirius con una gran sonrisa) Hola chicas!!!  
  
(Las 2 al mismo tiempo) Hola!...  
  
Se sentaron, y durante todo el camino, conversaron y bromearon. Al mediodía, compraron algunos caramelos, y siguieron así hasta llegar al castillo. Ahí, después de la cena, se fueron a sus habitaciones, ya que estaban muy cansados. En la habitación de las chicas....  
  
(Lily) Y, bueno Cleo, vas a decirle a Remus este año???  
  
(Cleo) Ay Lily vamos, qué cosas dices.... ni loca se lo diría  
  
L: pero vamos, y qué pasa si tu también le gustas? Te estaría perdiendo LA oportunidad de tu vida!!!  
  
C: Sí, pero...  
  
L: Te gusta Remus?  
  
C: Pero qué pregunta.... (Cleo se sonroja)  
  
L: Entonces díselo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la pieza de los chicos...  
  
S: Vamos Remus!  
  
J: Tú puedes!!  
  
P: Tienes que decirle!!  
  
R: No, vamos, y si me dice algo? Y si se ríe de mí???  
  
J: Vamos, yo estaba igual que tú cuando iba a decírselo a Lily... tienes que arriesgarte, si lo peor que te puede decir es que no!  
  
R: Claro, que me diga que no, y quedar como un tonto...  
  
S: Pero tienes que intentarlo, amigo, tienes que intentarlo...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Cleo estaba muy confundida. No sabía si decirle o no a Remus que lo amaba, y sentía que no contaba con el apoyo de Lily en su decisión de guardarse sus sentimientos. Así que, antes de que su amiga se despertara, muy temprano en la mañana, abrió su baúl y sacó su diario, lista para sacar a flotar todo lo que sentía...  
  
Querido Diario, No sé cómo expresar lo confundida que me siento. Una parte de mí dice "Vamos Cleo, díselo!"; pero otra parte de mí dice "No puedes hacerlo, no puedes decirle"... Tampoco me convence mucho el hecho de hablar con Lily, ya que lo único que ella sugiere es que se lo diga a Remus. Ah, Remus! Si tan solo pudieras saber cuánto te amo, cuánto te necesito, cuánto sufro por ti... todos mis sueños, mis anhelos, todos están junto a ti, guardados en mi corazón... Cuando pienso en ti, siento ganas de gritar y de reír, de llorar y de correr, de amarte, y de dejarte ir... qué debo hacer, amor mío, qué debo hacer... ~Cleo.-  
  
Justo cuando Cleo guardó su diario, Lily se despertó, y ambas bajaron a tomar el desayuno. Después fueron a las clases, y se volvieron a encontrar camino al almuerzo.  
  
L: Bueno, y? Te decidiste? Se lo dirás?  
  
Cleo balbuceó un poco. Luego se sonrojó, miro hacia abajo, y dijo:  
  
-Sí, se lo diré. Después del partido de Quidditch de esta tarde.  
  
Y lo decía en serio. Ambos, Remus y Cleo, formaban parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Remus era Golpeador, y Cleo era cazadora. Esta vez, tenían que jugar contra el equipo de Slyterin. Durante el almuerzo, se notaba la tensión típica de antes de un partido, sobretodo entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Slyterin.  
  
Al fin había llegado la hora. Lily, Sirius y Peter se encontraban en las gradas, mientras Remus, James, Cleo y el resto del equipo se preparaban para salir.  
  
L: Peter, eh... podrias ir por los binoculares, por favor?  
  
P: Claro - dijo Peter entendiendo la señal.  
  
Cuando James y Lily estuvieron solos, él estaba listo para darle un gran beso pero resulta que esa no era la razón por la cual Lily le había pedido a Peter que se fuera.  
  
L: James, NECESITO saber si a Remus le gusta Cleo  
  
J: Qué? Ah, sí, le encanta, está totalmente enamorado de ella... pero no se atreve a decirle. Por qué?  
  
L: En serio??? PERFECTO!!!! - dijo Lily, y luego salió corriendo hacia los vestidores de Gryffindor.  
  
J: LILY! - dijo James, pero en ese momento volvió Peter, y se pusieron a conversar.  
  
--  
  
En los vestidores...  
  
L: CLEO! VEN!  
  
Cleo corrió rápidamente hacia Lily  
  
C: Lily, ya va a empezar el partido, qué ocurre?  
  
L: Cleo, le gustas a Remus, dícelo! - pero en ese momento sonó el silbato. Cleo puso una sonrisa enorme y se fue corriendo con los demás hacia la cancha.  
  
El partido estuvo de lo más emocionante. Gryffindor venció a Slyterin por 30 puntos, y duró casi media hora. Cleo iba caminando sola de vuelta al castillo, cuando notó que Remus caminaba, también solo, unos metros delante de ella. Cleo corrió hasta alcanzarlo, y tocó suavemente su hombro.  
  
C: Eh, Remus? Podría hablar contigo un momento? (se sonroja)  
  
R: Cla.. cla... claro.... (se sonroja y mira hacia abajo). Te parece si vamos al lago?  
  
C: Estupendo.  
  
Caminaron hacia el lago, en silencio, y cuando llegaron, se sentaron en el pasto. Ya oscurecía, y estaba muy despejado.  
  
C: Bueno Remus... no sabes cuán difícil es para mí decirte esto... sabes? Desde primer año, cuando te conocí empecé a sentir algo especial por ti y...  
  
Pero Remus la interrumpió  
  
R: Me gustas Cleo  
  
C: QUÉ?!? Digo, eh, tú, tú también a mí, Remus...  
  
Ya estaba totalmente oscuro. Los dos empezaron a acercarse, ya sabían lo que venía, cuando de pronto, una hermosa luna llena comenzó a aparecer tras el castillo.  
  
R: Cleo... Cleo, tienes que correr...  
  
C: Qué dices?  
  
R: La luna... tienes que correr... corre! CORRE!!!  
  
En ese momento, Remus comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo. Cleo no sabía como reaccionar, e intentó acercarse a él.  
  
C: Remus? Remus, estás bien ? Qué te ocurre!  
  
Al ver que Remus no reaccionaba, los ojos de Cleo comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.  
  
C: Remus, Remus, por favor! Qué te ocurre! Remus!!!  
  
R: CORRE!!! - fue todo lo que Remus alcanzó a decir, antes de que unas grandes garras aparecieran de sus manos y rasgaran la túnica de Cleo. En ese momento fue cuando ella finalmente reaccionó y se echó a correr con dirección al bosque prohibido. Desesperada, vio que un lobo, que llevaba puesta la rasgada capa de Remus, corría tras ella. Apresuró el paso, y al entrar al bosque, mirar hacia arriba y ver tan sólo árboles, se sintió mareada y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Pero en ese momento, escuchó unos ruidos extraños, y luego la voz de Remus que la llamaba:  
  
R: Cleo? Cleo???  
  
Cleo rápidamente se dirigió al sector de donde provenían los sonidos y no vio a un lobo, sino a Remus, con el cabello muy despeinado y la túnica rasgada.  
  
Nota de la autora: por favor, en este momento, imagínense a un sexy y hermoso chico, de cabello claro, no totalmente rubio, muy despeinado, con unos ojos hermosos, la túnica rasgada, y una cara de hermosa preocupación, gritando por su amada... no pueden decir que no se derriten por él, eh???  
  
C: Remus!!! - dijo ella, al momento que corría a sus brazos - Qué te ocurrió, qué fue eso...? Me preocupaste tanto, Remus! - Cleo se echó a llorar, abrazando al chico y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho  
  
R: Cleo, lo siento, debí habértelo dicho... - Remus tomó la cara de Cleo con sus manos, y acercó su boca a sus labios. Lentamente, comenzó a besarla, y ella comenzó a besarlo de vuelta. Fue el mejor día de sus vidas. Al fin, el sueño de ambos se había hecho realidad.-  
  
FIN  
  
Nota de la autora: Ay, vamos, no me digan que no es el final perfecto? Yo, *COUGH COUGH* Cleo, Remus, un apasionado beso en el bosque... La noche clara... Remus despeinado... vaya, creo que lo que al principio iba a ser solo una prueba para ver si podía escribir Fan Fics se transformó en algo super especial para mí... AMO A REMUS LUPIN!!! Y escribí esta historia pensando en mí como la protagonista, espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola! 


	2. Reencuentro

Nota de la autora: para entender mejor esta historia, es muy recomendado que hayan leído Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, y también mi fan fic anterior "El amor de un Hombre-Lobo".  
  
  
  
Reencuentro  
  
El quinto año en Hogwarts de Harry, Ron y los demás estaba por comenzar, pero no es de ellos de lo que se trata esta historia. Este relato trata sobre alguien más, dos personas muy especiales que se vuelven a encontrar... para siempre???  
  
Los alumnos ya habían llegado, y todos estaban sentados en sus mesas, esperando por el clásico discurso del director, el Sr. Albus Dumbledore. Sin embargo, en la mesa de los profesores, había un asiento desocupado. Cuando al fin el salón estuvo en silencio, el director se puso de pie y se dispuso a decir unas palabras:  
  
Queridos alumnos y profesores, bienvenidos a un nuevo año de magia y estudio en nuestro colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Antes de empezar el banquete, tengo unos cuántos anuncios que hacer, nombrar a algunos nuevos profesores... En primer lugar, les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, el ya había estado antes con nosotros, me refiero al señor Remus Lupin. Hubo algunos aplausos, sobretodo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Para continuar, un nuevo profesor de Estudios Muggles, Egen Clux. Unos cuantos aplaudieron. En ese momento, disimuladamente, de una puerta atrás de la mesa de los profesores salió una mujer relativamente joven, de largo y liso cabello castaño y unos ojos color de la miel. Se sentó, en silencio, en el lugar que estaba vacío. Solo la notaron los alumnos que estaban poniendo atención y la Profesora McGonagall, que la miró con cara de cierta reprobación, como si fuera una alumna más. Y por último, lamentablemente nuestra profesora de Adivinación, la Srta. Trelawney, tuvo que retirarse por motivos personales (Hubo unas cuantas celebraciones disimuladas en algunas mesas). La nueva maestra de esta asignatura será la Señorita Cleossie Hoppf. Al pronunciar Dumbledore estas palabras, el cuerpo entero de Lupin dio un sobresalto, y, al mirar a la mujer que se encontraba sentada unos puestos más allá, no pudo contener la sonrisa más grande que había mostrado en mucho tiempo. Por mientras, Dumbledore les hablaba a los alumnos sobre que juntos, como colegio y como equipo, podrían trabajar para solucionar todos los problemas que habían ocurrido el año anterior.  
  
-Cleo? - Susurró Lupin suavemente. La chica se volteó lentamente: el sonido de esa voz, el oír ese susurro de nuevo, la había mandado de vuelta a sus recuerdos de juventud.  
  
-Remus?  
  
Al mirarse mutuamente, no tuvieron otra reacción que ponerse de pie y correr a los brazos del otro. Nadie lo notó, ya que todos estaban sumidos en la comida y la conversa sobre los hechos que habían ocurrido el año anterior, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
  
C: Oh Remus! No puedo creerlo! - dijo Cleo mientras Remus la rodeaba con sus brazos.  
  
R: Tampoco yo, Cleo, tanto tiempo, tantos años... Tenemos que hablar!  
  
C: Es cierto, digo, hay TANTO de qué hablar...  
  
El banquete siguió su curso, y al terminar, Remus y Cleo, en vez de ir a sus habitaciones, se dirigieron camino al lago. Era una noche oscura, sin luna, pero llena de estrellas. Se sentaron en el pasto, tal como lo habían hecho muchos años antes...  
  
R: Cleo... no puedo creerlo, verte aquí, de nuevo... después de tanto tiempo...  
  
C: Lo sé Remus, han sido tantos años... han pasado tantas cosas... primero, lo de James y Lily... me rompió el corazón, lloré tanto por ellos... luego lo de Peter, y Sirius...  
  
R: Nunca pensé que todo terminaría así, es decir, del 'grupo', los únicos que quedamos bien somos tú y yo...  
  
C: ...tú y yo...  
  
R: Por qué dejamos de vernos después de Hogwarts, Cleo? Por qué dejamos que eso pasara?  
  
C: Tomamos caminos diferentes, Remus, tú sabes... yo debí marcharme de Inglaterra, durante todos estos años he estado viajando sola por distintas partes del mundo, especializándome en la Adivinación y las Runas... qué has hecho tú?  
  
R: Yo me quedé aquí. He hecho variadas investigaciones, siempre quiero mejorar en mi materia... Además, este es el segundo año que hago clases aquí.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos, en silencio, por unos segundos  
  
R: Sigues igual de hermosa que siempre, Cleo...  
  
C: Oh, Remus...  
  
Tal como hace al menos 15 años, se acercaron y se besaron. Cleo dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas sobre los hombros de Remus, lágrimas de alegría. En ese momento, Remus se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta. Tras ellos se encontraba un alumno de 2do año de Ravenclaw.  
  
Niño: Disculpen, pero el director Dumbledore me ha enviado a llamarlos... . - El alumno se marchó inmediatamente de vuelta al castillo.  
  
R: Tal vez ya es hora de que vayamos adentro, Cleo.  
  
Pero Cleo no se movió, e impulsó a Remus a volver a sentarse junto a ella. Entonces, lo besó.  
  
C: Remus, prométeme que ahora no nos separaremos, nunca  
  
R: Te lo prometo - Dijo Remus, al momento que se ponía de pie, y besaba nuevamente a Cleo. Luego tomó su mano, y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al castillo.  
  
Entraron al despacho de Dumbledore. Allí se encontraban él, la Profesora McGonagall, la Profesora Trelawney, y otras dos personas, quienes ni Remus ni Cleo conocían.  
  
D: Me alegro mucho que ya estén aquí. Lo que tenemos que hablar ahora es algo muy importante y debe ser discutido lo antes posible. Como ya saben, desastrosamente, el año recién pasado, ocurrió lo que todos temíamos: Voldemort ha vuelto.  
  
Todos los que se encontraban en la sala se estremecieron.  
  
D: Por la misma razón, la Srta. Trelawney ha venido a informarme de cierta predicción que hizo últimamente, y creo que es lo único que podemos hacer para estar preparados.  
  
McG: Este, disculpe, Dumbledore, pero creo que dejarnos llevar por una predicción no tiene sentido. Sabemos que las cosas que dice la Srta. Trelawney no son siempre certeras.  
  
D: Pero el caso, Minerva, es que ella no es la única que ha tenido esa clase de predicciones, no es así, Srta. Cleo?  
  
C: Es cierto, Sra. McGonagall. Yo también he tenido predicciones de ese tipo, y siento una vibración especial la cual es un muy mal presagio...  
  
Remus miró extrañado a Cleo. Aunque más que eso, estaba preocupado.  
  
D: Por lo mismo, pienso que debemos crear una junta, una orden, para estar preparados en caso de que la situación requiera enfrentarnos al Innombrable. McGonagall, Lupin, Hoppf, Fletcher, Figg.... bienvenidos a la Orden del Fénix. De ahora en adelante, nos reuniremos esporádicamente para discutir todo respecto a como combatir a Voldemort, y despojarlo de su poder. Aunque por supuesto, el otro objetivo es mantener a nuestros alumnos seguros.  
  
McG: Pero, Albus! Cómo se supone que haremos eso?! Digo, hay cientos de vidas bajo riesgo en este momento, además, sin ayuda del ministerio, no podemos hacer nada! Y, qué hay sobre Harry Potter??? Durante las vacaciones? Si no logramos derrotar a Quien-Usted-Sabe pronto? Hay que ver todas las posibilidades, los pros y los contra...  
  
D: Cálmate, Minerva. Por eso están aquí el Sr. Fletcher, del Ministerio de la Magia, y Arabella Figg, vecina de los Dursley. Y sobre nuestras estrategias... de eso se trata esta Orden, de encontrar ideas y de ponerlas en acción lo antes posible. Aunque tampoco debemos apresurarnos. No podemos arriesgarnos buscando a Voldemort, debemos lograr que él venga a nosotros.  
  
McG: QUÉ?!?!?!?! PERO, CÓMO SE LE OCURRE ALGO SEMEJANTE!!! USTED DICE, TRAER AL QUE NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO AQUÍ, A HOGWARTS?!?!  
  
Los demás miraban a la Profesora McGonagall como si estuviera fuera de juicio por contradecir a Dumbledore, que tenía razón.  
  
D: Por supuesto que no, Minerva, por favor... No a Hogwarts, aquí no...  
  
McG: Entonces, qué diablos piensas hacer, Albus?!  
  
D: Ya habrá tiempo para pensarlo, ahora es muy tarde. Muchas gracias a todos por venir, ya pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones.  
  
Todos se marcharon, excepto la Profesora McGonagall, que probablemente se quedó discutiendo con Dumbledore. Fletcher y Figg se marcharon hacia las torres, a la Profesora Trelawney la esperaba un carro a la salida de Hogwarts, y Cleo y Remus se dirigían a sus habitaciones.  
  
R: Cleo... es cierto que tuviste esas predicciones? - Preguntó Remus mientras caminaban  
  
C: Sí Remus, es cierto. Ya se lo había advertido a Dumbledore. Por eso quiso que yo viniera a dar clases este año. Aunque no sé, estoy algo asustada, algunos de los chicos mayores ya pueden tener algo desarrollada la capacidad para la Adivinación, y me da miedo que descubran algo. Tendré que pensar bien como empezar con las clases.  
  
R: Bueno Cleo, ya sabes: cualquier cosa que necesites, haré lo posible para ayudarte.  
  
Ya habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Cleo. Remus la besó suavemente en los labios y se marchó, como si fueran un par de adolescentes llegando de su primera cita.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, se notaba algo de tensión durante el desayuno. Por supuesto que todos los alumnos estaban preocupados, pero también confiaban en las estrategias de Dumbledore. Eso si que algunos, claro está, aún no lo aprobaban. Entre ellos se encontraban Draco Malfoy y sus amigos.  
  
Había llegado la hora de la primera clase de Cleo. Ella se había estado preparando durante la noche, y ya tenía planeado como empezar sin poner nada en riesgo.  
  
Su primera clase correspondía con los 5to años de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Se apresuró para llegar a la torre antes que los alumnos y preparar el ambiente del salón. Todo estaba tal como la Profesora Trelawney lo había dejado: los sillones y las mesas de colores, las velas, las tazas, las bolas de cristal, y el dulce aroma del incienso quemándose en un caldero al fuego. La sala estaba totalmente oscura, así que abrió algunas cortinas, apagó el incienso (que llegaba a ser sofocante), limpió las mesas y puso en orden los libros. Después de todo, quería que su primera clase fuera la más especial, y agradarle a sus alumnos.  
  
Al fin sonó la campana, y llegaron los chicos. 'Parecen alegres con la nueva decoración de la sala', pensó Cleo. Cuando ya todos estaban en silencio, Cleo se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar:  
  
C: Bienvenidos todos, yo soy su nueva profesora de Adivinación, la Profesora Hoppf, pero pueden llamarme Profesora Cleo si gustan, sé que Hoppf es difícil. Quería decirles que la adivinación no es una cosa fácil, y requiere sobretodo concentración y un ambiente agradable. No quiero sonar mala, pero traté de mejorar lo más que pude el antiguo salón de la Profesora Trelawney para hacer de esta clase algo más ordenado y... respirable (Algunos alumnos rieron). Bueno, ahora les explicaré nuestros objetivos: no pueden comenzar a indagar el futuro, si no se han indagado a ustedes mismo. Por lo tanto, antes de empezar a hacer predicciones, van a conocerse a ustedes mismos, a explorar su interior. Creo que ya vieron en años anteriores las bolas de cristal, no es así? - Algunos asintieron - . Bien, entonces, después de la exploración personal, las volveremos a abarcar, y por último, nuestra unidad de estudio más larga será la de Astronomía y Astrología, que requiere del difícil estudio de los planetas para hacer predicciones. Por lo mismo deben empezar conociéndose a ustedes mismos. Alguna pregunta?  
  
Harry levantó la mano.  
  
H: Umh, bien... usted no nos hará vislumbrar lo que nos pasará en los próximos meses como deber, no?  
  
C: Je je je, no te preocupes eeehm...  
  
H: Harry  
  
C : ...Harry. Mi opinión es que en esta materia se debe dar el menor número de deberes posible, ya que es algo que requiere de orientación. Además, no se preocupen, que trataré de hacerles esto lo más fácil posible. No crean que voy a llegar, ponerles una bola frente a las narices y preguntarles lo que ven... por supuesto que no.  
  
Ron: Vaya, me alegro, eso es lo que la Profesora Trelawney nos hacía!  
  
C: En serio...?  
  
La clase de Cleo siguió de maravillas. A los alumnos de veras parecía gustarle, e hicieron con mucho entusiasmo los trabajos de relajación y exploración de la mente propia. Al sonar la campana, todos se despidieron de ella y se fueron, pero Harry y Ron esperaron a que todos se marcharan y se dirigieron a su escritorio.  
  
H: Eh, disculpe, Profesora Heps, puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
  
C: Claro, Harry. Y no te preocupes, llámame Profesora Cleo, es más fácil. H: De acuerdo, Profesora Cleo, ummh.... es usted la novia del Profesor Lupin???  
  
Cleo se sonrojó notoriamente.  
  
C: Este... bueno.... ehrmmmm.... verán: cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, Remus y yo éramos novios. Después dejamos de vernos, y ahora nos volvimos a encontrar, así que supongo que sí...  
  
R: Genial!  
  
C: Gracias, Ron. Ahora apúrense, llegarán tarde a su próxima clase.  
  
H: Eh... Profesora... y si usted estaba en Hogwarts con el Profesor Lupin, eso significa que también estuvo con... mi padre, James Potter, no?  
  
C: Y también con tu madre, Lily. Era mi mejor amiga, nos contábamos todo y siempre estábamos juntos. Y con James... hacíamos todas las travesuras juntos, con los chicos. Era encantador... De veras siento lo que pasó, Harry. Cuando lo supe, no sabes cuánto sufrí... Lo siento.  
  
H: Está bien, gracias. Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos.  
  
R: Sí, adiós Profesora!  
  
C: Adiós chicos.  
  
Afuera...  
  
R: Vaya, la nueva profe es muy agradable  
  
H: Súper  
  
Pero mientras tanto, sentada en su escritorio, Cleo había empezado a recordar su época en Hogwarts. Lily y James... sus mejores amigos... muertos... aún no se convencía, después de 15 años, todavía no se hacía la idea. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Corrieron por sus mejillas. Partieron dos lágrimas. Les siguieron otras dos. Comenzó a llorar, amargamente, penosamente. Y siguió recordando, recordando cada risa, cada travesura, cada partido de Quidditch, cada viaje a Hogsmeade, cada paseo en escoba, cada beso de Remus, cada reunión durante las vacaciones, cada regalo de Navidad, cada fiesta en Año Nuevo, cada abrazo, cada saludo, cada momento, cada minuto, cada segundo... Y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había perdido, todo lo que había terminado por culpa de una sola persona: Voldemort. De pronto sintió una necesidad de ver a Remus, abrazarlo, y que le dijiera que todo iba a estar bien... Se limpió las lágrimas, apagó las velas, y se dirigió en su búsqueda.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... MUY PRONTO!!! LO PROMETO!!! 


	3. Snape

Cleo caminó por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, y llegó al salón del Profesor Lupin. Todo estaba en penumbras y en silencio, pero se distinguía una silueta sentada en el escritorio.  
  
C: Remus?  
  
-No - dijo una voz ronca. El hombre se puso de pie y caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta, en donde se encontraba Cleo.  
  
C: Snape? Que ocurre, donde está Remus?  
  
S: No pasó nada. Remus no se sentía bien, y lo reemplazaré por unos días.  
  
C: Dónde se encuentra? Necesito verlo  
  
S: La verdad, es que no lo sé. Pero no creo que en este momento le sea indicado recibir visitas  
  
C: Qué quieres decir..? No será que...  
  
Cleo se asomó por la ventana. Ya empezaba a anochecer, y una hermosa luna llena aparecía tras las montañas.  
  
C: Ya veo. Snape, no hay nada que se pueda hacer? Una poción, o algo?  
  
S: Si lo hay. Una poción. Pero Remus... no, él no sirve para pociones  
  
C: Qué dices? Por qué no?  
  
S: No es constante en esas cosas. Nunca la bebería  
  
C: No puedes afirmar eso, Snape. Él sufre mucho. Me lo ha dicho.  
  
S: Con que aún eres su noviecita???  
  
C: Yo nunca he dejado de amar a Remus, Snape. Y él tampoco ha dejado de amarme, después de todos estos años  
  
Ya estaba completamente oscuro, y por alguna razón, Cleo no se sentía a gusto con la compañía que tenía.  
  
C: Bueno Snape, creo que es hora de irnos, ya va a empezar la cena  
  
Y Cleo se retiró. Siempre, desde que estaban en Hogwarts, que la presencia de Snape le provocaba algo extraño, algo hasta cierto punto desagradable, esa sensación de que la observan y que en cualquier momento la agarrarán por detrás y la atacarán. Aunque probablemente era la única que lo sentía, debido a sus cualidades de Adivinación... Caminó rápidamente. Los pasillos estaban muy oscuros y solitarios. Sentía una presencia. Alguien venía detrás de ella? No, de seguro era un fantasma. Siguió caminando. De pronto, sintió que le tomaban fuertemente del hombro y la daban vuelta. Era Snape.  
  
C: Snape, qué haces?  
  
Snape se acercó mucho a ella.  
  
S: Escúchame Cleo, no vale la pena malgastar tu vida con alguien maldito, como Remus. Mejor quédate conmigo... Yo siempre te he amado, Cleo, imagina lo que podrías ser, junto a mí.  
  
Cleo intentó alejarse, pero no pudo.  
  
C: Snape!!! Escucha, yo NO te amo, lo siento, pero no puedes obligarme. Y si crees que esta es la mejor forma de ganarse a una señorita - se soltó -, estás muy equivocado. Y ahora espero tus diculpas.  
  
Cleo miró a Snape a los ojos, pero de una forma distinta, profunda, mágica, que lo dejó como hipnotizado.  
  
S: Lo siento, Cleo. No se en qué estaba pensando. Nunca volverá a ocurrir.  
  
Cleo le echó una útima mirada a Snape, y siguió caminando.  
  
N/A: POR FAVOR, DISCULPEN SI ME RETRASO CON LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS!!! AUN ESTOY EN LA ESCUELA, Y SUPUESTAMENTE NO PUEDO METERME A INTERNET EN LA SEMANA, ESTOY ESCONDIDA... o.O PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, EL FINAL DEL LIO CON SNAPE, MÁXIMO PLAZO EL DOMINGO!!! 


	4. Snape, otra vez

Cleo le echó una última mirada a Snape, y silenciosa, pero rápidamente, comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor. Snape, que se había quedado en una especie de trance, de pronto volvió en sí. "Estúpido, Severus, como pudiste hacer algo así", pensó para si mismo, pero luego movió la cabeza y siguió el camino de Cleo hacia el comedor. Durante la cena, Cleo estuvo muy silenciosa. Charló un rato con la profesora Sprout, pero luego se quedo en silencio, y casi no probó bocado. Quería ver a Remus, necesitaba ver a Remus. Se estaba sintiendo muy mal en Hogwarts, le traía muchos recuerdos. Además, todas las horas que dedicaba a ver el futuro para averiguar que sería lo mejor con respecto a Ya-Saben- Quién la tenían agotada. Cuando la cena terminó, se dirigió de inmediato a su dormitorio, y se durmió en seguida. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con los el sonido de la lluvia en su ventana, pero esto no la entristeció tanto como solía hacerlo. Se preparó emocionada, esperando ver a Remus en el desayuno. Bajó las escaleras. Se encontró con unos alumnos de 6to que la saludaron alegres. Ella les devolvió un saludo cortés. Cuando iba bajando la gran escalera de mármol, se encontró con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que venían subiendo. Malfoy ya estaba mas grande y atrevido, y cuando pasó junto a ella, exclamó:  
  
M: Oh, miren, si es la novia del licántropo! No le rasguñaron anoche, profe?  
  
C: 10 puntos menos para Slyterin! - Exclamó Cleo - Y serán más si no se van ahora  
  
Siguió bajando. Qué había en los de Slyterin, que todos los que conocía le eran molestos? Primero, cuando ella iba a Hogwarts, era Snape, que aunque nunca le hizo ni dijo nada, su presencia e insinuaciones la perturbaban. Y ahora, esos alumnos, chiquillos malcriados. Pero tenía que hacerse respetar.  
  
Entró al comedor, con una sonrisa enorme. Miró a la mesa de los profesores. Remus no estaba ahí, pero Snape la miraba con una cara extraña. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella lo había notado, desvió la vista hacia su café.  
  
Cleo caminó lenta y desanimadamente a la mesa de los profesores, y se sentó. Tomó una taza de té, y se la sirvió en silencio. Suspiró, y en ese momento abrieron la puerta. Entró Remus, con cara de cansado y de enfermo, pero al verlo, la cara de Cleo se iluminó como si estuviera a punto de llegar al altar, en donde la esperaba su pronto esposo. Al verla a ella, Remus tampoco pudo contener la sonrisa, y se dirigió rápidamente a sentarse junto a Cleo.  
  
C: No sabes cuánto te extrañé anoche, Remus. Tenemos que hablar  
  
R: Yo también pensé en ti, Cleo, bueno, mientras pude  
  
Remus notó que Snape lo miraba con cara de odio. "Sigue igual que siempre", pensó, y siguió hablando con Cleo.  
  
C: Remus, de veras tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora me voy, pero te espero en mi salón  
  
Cleo se pusó de pie, se soltó de la mano de Remus, y abandonó el comedor. Después de unos minutos, cuando Remus terminó de comer, se puso de pie y se disponía a salir, pero Snape lo detuvo.  
  
S: Escucha, Remus - Miró hacia ambos lados como si tuviera miedo de que alguien lo estuviera oyendo - Lo intenté. Lo intenté con Cleo, desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, pero no funcionó. Todo por tu culpa, pero te felicito de todas formas.  
  
R: Sí, gracias, Severus.  
  
Remus se fue. La actitud de Snape le había parecido muy extraña, pero se apresuró para llegar al salón de Adivinación antes de que comenzaran las clases. Cuando entró, Cleo estaba sentada en su escritorio.  
  
C: Remus! -exclamó, y corrió a sus brazos  
  
R: Calma Cleo, aquí estoy, aquí estoy...  
  
C: Remus, ya no puedo más con esto. Tengo la cabeza llena de pensamientos, predicciones, ideas, miedo... tengo miedo Remus, tengo miedo. Voldemort está demasiado cerca  
  
R: Es eso cierto?  
  
C: Jamás mentiría con eso, menos a ti. Además Remus, siento pena, siento ganas de llorar, y de gritar, sufro porque todos los buenos momentos de nuestra vida se acabaron, Remus, ahora todo va a cambiar, todo será diferente, ya no están Lily, ni James, ni Sirius, ni Peter aquí. Estamos solo nosotros, Remus. Los dos solos, en esto  
  
R: tú lo has dicho, Cleo: los dos. Nos tenemos el uno al otro, y mientras así sea, no hay nada de qué temer  
  
C: Tienes razón Remus, pero es difícil para mí continuar. He pensado en volver a casa  
  
R: Volver...? Bueno Cleo, es tú decisión, yo no puedo contenerte... pero me dolería mucho que te fueras, cariño. Necesito tenerte a mi lado...  
  
C: También yo, pero es sólo que...  
  
En ese momento, sonó la campana, los niños entraron, y Remus tuvo que irse.  
  
R: Nos vemos, Cleo. Luego hablamos  
  
C: Te quiero  
  
N/A: Disculpen que haya tenido que dejarlo así!!! Tengo que pensar algunas ideas, pero les prometo que continua pronto!!! 


	5. Mi destino es aquí

Snape se dirigió a su salón. Parece que había engañado a Remus (Y a más de algún lector!), pero él no se iba a rendir así de fácil. Claro que no. Un extraño sentimiento lo corroía por dentro: los celos. Remus tenía a quien él... apreciaba, porque él no amaba. Remus, tenía la confianza de Dumbledore para dejarlo volver a Hogwarts y unirse a su grupo contra Voldemort, aún con su problema. Pero él... no se iba a rendir. Aparte de los celos, todavía sentía rencor, contra Lupin, Potter y Black. Después de esa estúpida broma... el quería vengarse. Necesitaba vengarse. Y Cleo, era el blanco ideal. Pero, qué es lo que haría? Tampoco podía hacer algo muy alocado. Era profesor, un hombre serio, tenía que mantener la cordura, y el prestigio. Un filtro amoroso? No, eso es para los tontos. Vamos, Severus, qué te ocurre? Por qué te complicas la vida así, como un simple adolescente sin mayores problemas ni cosas serias en la cabeza. Qué te pasa Snape, que te rebajas a ese nivel? Tiene que ser algo muy fuerte lo que estás sintiendo...  
  
Esa noche, Remus y Cleo se volvieron a encontrar.  
  
C: Remus, lo he pensado mejor, y me quedo contigo. Antes estaba muy confundida, pero ahora sé... sé que junto a ti está mi destino, Remus, y que quiero quedarme a tu lado  
  
R: Cleo, no sabes lo que eso significa para mí... pero no creas que te estoy forzando a quedarte, porque no es así, tu haz lo que estimes conveniente...  
  
C: Y eso es lo que haré, Remus. Además, tenemos una misión muy importante aquí en Hogwarts, aparte de enseñar, ya sabes...  
  
Remus miró a Cleo, y recordó todos eso bellos momentos que habían vivido, desde su estadía como alumnos en Hogwarts hasta ahora.  
  
R: No sabes cuánto me alegro de que te quedes, Cleo - la abrazó -, no podría seguir sin ti a mi lado  
  
Snape se encontraba en su salón, aún pensando. A él casi todo se le había dado fácil en la vida, hasta ahora. Tomó un libro e intentó leer, para despejarse la mente, pero no pudo. Estaba muy confundido. No sabía si dejarlo pasar, o hacer algo. Él era un hombre decidido, de criterio. ¿Es que acaso todavía sentía ira por esa broma infantil, o porque Remus tenía la chica que él quería, o ambas cosas? 'Te estás comportando pero que un alumno' - se dijo a sí mismo, y se fue a dormir.  
  
En un lugar muy lejano de donde ambas historias estaban ocurriendo, el Señor Oscuro, el más malvado de todos, el Innombrable, hacía de las suyas: Potter se le había escapado de las manos ya demasiadas veces. Era hora de que muriera, de que se extinguiera. El pequeño Harry Potter era a quien Ya-Saben-Quién más odiaba en el mundo: él era el único quien había sobrevivido a su hechizo asesino. Y además de eso, él lo había transformado en nada, en un alma errante como cualquier otra, aunque siempre con el deseo de matar... eliminar... ser todopoderoso... Y ahora que uno de sus más fieles (o debo decir estúpidos?) secuaces se había unido con él, Petriggew, todo sería más fácil: él ya había recuperado su forma, pero aún así, estaba débil. Necesitaba que alguien hiciese el trabajo duro por él: buscar a la víctima, investigar el momento preciso para atacar. Y matar. Porque ésta vez, si lo lograría.  
  
No cabe de más decir que la seguridad en Hogwarts estaba ultra reforzada. Aunque Dumbledore había insistido en no poner dementores, dos de ellos vigilaban la puerta principal. Y algunas de las más horrendas criaturas que Hagrid pudo encontrar custodiaban las otras. Además, los prefectos y algunos de los profesores se turnaban para hacer guardia de noche. No iban a dejar, por nada del mundo, que otra tragedia ocurriera dentro del recinto. Pero aún con toda esta seguridad, había un ambiente tenso, de pánico general. Los alumnos, aunque muchos no lo demostraran, estaban asustados: la vuelta de Voldemort significaba la muerte para todos los que se habían salvado en la época anterior. Les tocaría vivir el mismo dolor y sentimiento que sus padres, cuando algunos de ellos todavía no nacían y otros eran sólo pequeños niños que, demasiado inocentes para entender, obedecían a sus padres cuando les decían que se escondieran, que no jugaran afuera, que por nada del mundo estuvieran solos, que no podían ir a los parques a jugar Quidditch. Una vez más tendrían que soportar la tristeza y la congoja de familiares, amigos y conocidos muertos, perdidos, desaparecidos para siempre. Porque el poder de Voldermort no tenía límites, ni compasión. Algunos alumnos, sobretodo niñas, lloraban en las noches al pensar en Cedric, y en que ese era el inicio de lo que estaba por venir. Las clases no eran lo mismo, las noches no eran lo mismo, los días no eran lo mismo. Incluso algunos padres comenzaron a insistir en que sus hijos volvieran a sus casas, para estar todos juntos por si algo ocurría. Eso produjo que las recurrentes visitas de enviados del ministerio se hiciesen aún más comunes, para tratar de convencer a los desesperados padres de que Hogwarts era uno de los pocos lugares más seguros en caso de que cualquier tragedia pasara. Nadie sabía en donde se encontraba Voldemort en ese momento, nadie excepto Colagusano, que se encontraba con él. Llevaban semanas planeando, trabajando e investigando. No dejarían que nada, absolutamente nada, saliese mal esta vez.  
  
N/A: Wuuuu se nos viene Ya-Saben-Quién!!! Les prometo que el próximo capítulo se viene pronto, es que aún tengo que ordenar algunas ideas... POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, y gracias a quienes ya han dejado!!! ^^ 


End file.
